There is known 5HT1A receptor as one of serotonin receptors, and compounds having antagonistic activity and binding affinity to 5HT1A are expected as preventive or therapeutic agents for depression, anxiety disorder, cognitive impairment, urinary disturbance, etc. Various compounds having a piperidine ring have been already reported as such compounds (see Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3).
[Patent Document 1] WO99/06384
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2002-114684
[Patent Document 3] WO98/43956